Epica Alola
by Sharto
Summary: The Ultra Beasts have invaded Alola and the legendaries have found that they're not strong enough to deal with the threat on their own. It'll take a special effort from a special group of Pokemon to even have a chance. Meanwhile something's up with Marshadow . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys, you may not have noticed but I don't follow a schedule.**

 **Tepig: At all.**

 **Me: I have no clue what's going to get updated or when. It's more of a flash of inspiration thing.**

 **Shuckle: And inspiration has struck again!**

 **Me: I figured I'd do something for gen 7, so here goes.**

* * *

"We really should help him . . ." A little gray Pokémon said.

"He hates it when we interfere with his battles." A feminine voice said, coming above from a large bat like Pokémon. "It's best to just leave him be."

"It's a seven on one though!" The Gloomdweller Pokémon stated as his burning red eyes stared worriedly at the gigantic black Pokémon before him.

"He told me before we got here that he wants to do this on his own. He's the most powerful guy here and I trust him to get the job done." Said a Steel-Psychic lion.

Marshadow could see that there was no point to arguing his case. He knew Necrozma was powerful, more powerful than any of them, but something told him that this battle wouldn't end well.

He took in the whole array of Ultra Beasts. Seven in total. A strange white jellyfish, Nihilego. A muscular red bug, Buzzwole. A graceful humanlike being, Pheromosa. A bunch of wires with hair, Xurkitree. A seemingly female warrior with heavy lances, Celesteela. A tiny thing with blades for hands, Kartana. And a gigantic black beast with a gaping mouth, Guzzlord.

For some reason Marshadow felt the most ominous vibe from Nihilego. Something about this Ultra Beast was different from the others. It looked so innocent; every other Ultra Beast had something that was obviously dangerous so this soft looking mass of tentacles had to have something special to run with them.

At that moment a voice rang out from somewhere.

"Just you?" It asked. "That is noble . . . but foolish."

Then Nihilego turned with a swish of a tentacle.

In an instant Xurkitree shot off a beam of electricity at Necrozma who shot his own laser straight into it causing a vast and windy explosion. Buzzwole came through the smoke to land a punch on Necrozma, but had it caught in Necrozma's hand. Necrozma slid back just an inch and charged up another laser while the red bug was still in his grasp.

Before the laser could go off a small and fast force smacked itself into his head making him just barely miss. Necrozma moved into the air just as another punch from Buzzwole sailed beneath him.

It brought him very close to Celesteela who almost immediately thrust a lance at him. He was able to barely avoid it and retaliated with one of the spikes on his arm slamming it into her body. Then the small force smacked into him again, out of the corner of his eye he saw the orange flash of Kartana.

The blow from Kartana was surprisingly powerful and twisted him directly into a kick from a thin white leg. This kick was much more forceful and sent him sprawling through the air.

Just before he had regained control he felt a surge of electricity go through him. It hurled him into the ground but also gave him the perfect angle on Pheremosa.

He fired off another laser at her and was perfectly on target. Then the white jellyfish put itself between the shot and its target, crossing its tentacles to weaken the blow. Necrozma was surprised by this. He knew they didn't hate each other but-

His confusion delayed him for a moment and he was just barely able to get to his feet before a blow from Buzzwole could pound him into the ground. What he didn't have the time to see was Celesteela's lance before it collided with his skull.

His world went black and he crumpled to the ground.

"Necrozma!" Lunala exclaimed with wide eyes. She was the first to react and flew toward him with Solgaleo following close behind.

Xurkitree turned a wired arm on Lunala and fired a burst of electricity that slammed into her with incredible force and threw her backward.

Solgaleo was immediately met by Buzzwole, who landed a punch directly to his face sending him sprawling.

Marshadow, having taken a more cautious speed, stood in between the two space legendaries readying himself for anything.

The voice from before rang in his head again. "I don't want you dead yet, but it is your choice." The Nihilego was facing him simply floating there. It didn't say anything more and it didn't need to. Marshadow understood exactly what it meant.

The battle was over and they had two options. Fight and die, or surrender and try later.

After that Nihilego turned to face Necrozma's unconscious body. A pink aura surrounded the prism Pokémon's body as he was lifted from the ground and floated toward the only Ultra Beast that hadn't participated in the fight. Guzzlord.

A sudden chill of horror went through Marshadow as he remembered what Guzzlord was. A beast that could swallow entire buildings. Something capable of bringing every single molecule of a meal into its own being. A being that could destroy anything.

Lunala also realized what was happening and attempted to get up. She was weak from Xurkitree's blast and electricity still surged through her hindering her movements.

As she tried to get up Marshadow noticed that Xurkitree's wires were crackling with energy, ready to shoot her down the moment she got up. Immediately he forced shadow bands around Lunala pulling her back down again.

Her eyes turned to him in shock as he did the same to Solgaleo, who was still too woozy from the punch to realize what was going on.

By now Necrozma was being slid into Guzzlord's maw feet first. There was a chomp as the beast's maw closed.

And then there was a roar of pain.

The sudden pain of being cut in half had woken Necrozma from his unconscious state. His eyes darted to Marshadow. For the first time in centuries they were filled with fear.

Moments later Guzzlord's claws clamped onto Necrozma's arms pulling the rest of the legendary Pokémon into his maw.

And then, with a clash of yellow jaws, he was gone.

Nihilego moved so that it was directly in front of Marshadow. It floated there, perhaps hoping to entice Marshadow into battle. It was almost working before he spotted Lunala charging a Moongeist Beam and remembered their silent deal. He instinctively summoned another shadow band around Lunala's mouth, preventing her from attacking.

Then with the swish of a tentacle Nihilego gave another command and the Ultra Beasts left.

Lunala was screaming at them through her shadow band with as much force as she could muster in her weakened state, struggling to break free from the shadow bands placed on her.

Even in her weakened state Marshadow was having a hard time holding her back. He held for as long as he could tapping into just a tiny portion of his rage reserve before the bonds finally broke.

Lunala immediately flew off in the direction of the Ultra Beasts. Solgaleo was still suffering from the blow to his head and had to get up slowly.

"Something . . . bad happened." He said slowly. His eyes finally came back into focus even though he still swayed on his feet. "What happened . . . to Necrozma?"

". . . He's gone." Marshadow answered.

"As in?" Solgaleo asked slowly.

This time Marshadow was reluctant to answer. "He's . . ."

"Dead." Lunala answered as she flew back to them. She cast an angry eye on Marshadow and addressed him with just as much anger in her tone. "You held me back. You prevented me from blasting their leader! I WOULD HAVE SAVED HIM!"

Marshadow reeled slightly from the rage pouring out of his friend. It was intense, and empowering, and . . . bad.

"You would have been shot dead if I hadn't." Marshadow responded careful to not let his anger slip. Lunala was about to fire back another response when Marshadow held up a hand glancing over at Solgaleo.

The great lion was still unsteady on his feet, the punch had clearly done serious damage to him and an argument here wasn't going to help it.

"We'll continue this later." Lunala said getting the point quickly. She flew over to Solgaleo's side and directed him as they headed back toward the teleportation area.

* * *

 **Shuckle: Well that was a happy little chapter!**

 **Me: It was never going to be the happiest of stories . . .**

 **Tepig: Did you really have to kill the cool one off though?**

 **Me: Yep. It's important to the story. Now, since nobody really knows what Marshadow actually is yet I'm taking some serious creative liberties with him but I hope it pays off.**

 **Tepig: Alright so next chapter's action is looking like . . . wait. What kind of Pokémon is a-**

 **Me: Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why I've Been Gone:**

 **I'll be honest, I was not expecting to come back to this story, heck not even this website. But every so often I'd get a notification saying somebody had reviewed one of my stories. They'd always say that they hoped it continued.**

 **I always assumed that they were fringe cases and that there weren't actually many people viewing my stories, but on February 22, 2018 I got a review on Epica Alola that was just like the others and for some reason it made me want to log into my account.**

 **I checked out my traffic stats and was shocked to find nearly 200 views over the course of the month and it will be well over that by the end of the month.**

 **One could say that seeing all those views reinvigorated me and gave me fresh confidence and while that is true there's also a sense of obligation. There were obviously a lot of people checking back in on stories to see if they'd been updated. These people know**

 **as well as I do that nothing about this account has been updated in over a year and I know what that disappointment feels like. I'm not going to guarantee that I finish or even update a story unless I've gotten most of it finished before any was published. I know myself too well, I put things off, I forget things, I lose interest and while that's a part of me it's gotten to a point where it needs to stop and I need to fix it.**

 **This isn't the most important place to start that, but it's where I want to start.**

 **Now as for the story my good memory has come in handy and I remember everything I wanted to do with this story, even that stupid tease at the end of last chapter that made everyone think I was putting in an OC Pokemon. It's not an OC, just a nickname that tripped up a guy who read ahead in the story without any context. My plan for the story is the same as it was then.**

 **I could explain more, but it's probably better to just get back to the story.**

"Alright Chelsh, which room?"

"He'll take the third one on the right. The files say that the ceiling was never installed so the rafters are exposed. He'll be hiding up there on the left side when you get in."

"How the heck do you know all that?"

That was a common question from Mike, so much so that it was as much a joke as a question and it made Chelsea roll her eyes as a result. She was the brains of their little bounty hunter partnership and had been since day one. She was a daytime Lycanroc and he was a nighttime one. She wasn't exactly pathetic and could hold out just fine in a fight, but there was no doubt that Mike's reckless nature had hardened him into a much better fighter than she was.

An incredible success rate had led the duo to getting support and payment from the Alolan police department, so much so that they were practically part of it. If they needed the S.W.A.T. team for a huge or important raid they'd take whatever the local precinct had, but otherwise kept it to just the two of them.

Currently they were looking for a Drowzee that had been putting his victims to sleep before killing them and then having some "personal" time with the bodies. The Hypnosis and post-mortem sex both showed a complete lack of self confidence so Chelsea was quite certain that he was a coward who would surrender once the battle went out of his favor. Still, one successful Hypnosis was all it would take for Mike to be in serious trouble.

"I've told you before, they always turn around to close doors when they're trying to hide and they always look to the right from there." Chelsea responded.

"Yeah, yeah." Mike said getting quieter as he got to the door. "I've got a Shadow Pulse charged and ready."

"Alright, good luck." Chelsea said through the comm device.

Opening the door Mike immediately looked up to his left and hurled the Shadow Pulse toward a large yellow blob. A Hypnosis met it halfway, but since it was a non-damaging move and had a type disadvantage it dissipated without any resistance.

The Shadow Pulse continued on it path and knocked the Drowzee into a rafter behind him and he fell to the floor. Mike was there in a heartbeat and slammed a paw onto his head.

"Gahh! Stop! Stop!" the Drowzee cried. "I give up!"

"Hands behind your back." Mike said. The Drowzee complied and Mike quickly handcuffed him.

"What is this about?" The Drowzee asked as they exited the house even though he already knew. "If I'm being arrested you have to read me my rights!"

"Sorry bud, that's just a myth perpetuated by television." Mike said proudly repeating something Chelsea had told him. "We don't have to read shit until we want to question you, and I aint that high up."

Two hours later Chelsea was lying in one of the beds in the apartment the two shared waiting for sleep to catch up to her. Mike meanwhile had brought over a prostitute for the night, a Liepard this time if she remembered correctly.

That might have seemed a bit awkward and the first few times it was, but it had been Chelsea's idea to begin with. If he was going to mess around with them she'd rather have him doing it here instead of some dark alley. Plus the apartment was pretty well soundproofed so as long as they were in a different room, usually the bathroom, she couldn't even hear them.

The front door wasn't quite as insulated though and right before she could drift off to sleep she heard a knock coming from it. She drowsily rose to answer it wondering who it could be.

Opening it she found the Wigglytuff that was the apartment complex's receptionist.

"Oh, hey Sarah. What brings you up this late?" Chelsea asked.

"W-Well, the police chief called . . . and he wants you two at the department right now." She answered.

"Does it have to be right now?"

"U-Um, he said something about le-level red urgency."

"Oh, crap." Chelsea said before turning and knocking on the bathroom door which was conveniently right next to the front door. A few seconds later the door opened slightly and Mike poked his head out hesitantly.

"This isn't exactly a good time Chelsea . . ."

"The chief called wanting us in. He says it's level red."

"Shit, uh . . . just a second." He said before closing the door.

Chelsea sighed before turning back to Sarah. "Thanks for telling us, I know it's late for you to."

Sarah didn't respond and instead had a blush on her face and a far off look in her eyes. It then came back to Chelsea that Wigglytuff's had better hearing than almost any other Pokemon. Meaning that she had probably heard everything that happened in that bathroom.

"Oh, crud." She said. "I'm sorry if Mike-"

"N-No, no I'm used to that. It's just that Furret and Linoone are . . . very dirty."

"Oh . . ."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Sarah clapped her hands together and spoke. "Well, I should be going."

Just seconds after she left the Liepard emerged from the bathroom with some cash in its mouth. It left the apartment as quickly as it could, trying to walk in a way that wouldn't draw attention and failing miserably. Shortly afterward Mike came out as well.

"So . . ." Chelsea said smirking up at him. "Did you get a discount for blue balls?"

"What happened Chief?" Chelsea asked as the two came through the station doors. The chief looked more pale than usual, which had never happened before through the other level red's.

"I don't know for sure, he just keeps requesting to talk to the two of you." The Chief said

"Who is it?" Mike asked.

"I'm going to let you find out for yourselves, he's in the interrogation room."

Opening the door to the room Mike saw a small dark grey figure sitting on top of the table. When it looked up he was met with burning orange eyes.

Chelsea had also entered the room by this point and recognized the body and eyes immediately. The Pokemon was the legendary Pokemon Marshadow and if she wasn't on guard before she certainly was now.

"Ah, Mike and Chelsea right?"After a tentative nod from both of them he continued. "Sorry about the late hour, but this needed to be done as soon as possible and it draws less attention anyway. Speaking of which . . ." He turned to the side of the room with the one way window and audio box, and created a solid black wall.

"Okay, so you know who I am right?" He asked.

"Not a clue." Mark said before Chelsea butted in.

"The legendary Pokemon Marshadow." She said giving Mark a severe glance. "Past name and existence there's not much we know."

"So you know that if you're seeing me something extremely important is happening." Marshadow responded. "I'm going to get right down to it, we need your help. You remember when the Ultra Beasts invaded correct?"

"Yeah, they caused a lot of widespread destruction, but quieted down after a while." Mike answered.

"They didn't quiet down." Marshadow said bluntly. "They were looking for eachother and now they're moving as one group. We don't know exactly what they're doing, but they're deadly and need to be stopped."

"So why are you talking to us?" Chelsea asked nervously. "We're not legendaries and there are enough of those in Alola to take all of them on."

"No there's not. The island Guardians are bound to their islands and are lone wolf's anyway. It's just me Solgaleo and Lunala, and we've already tried."

"Then how the hell are we going to help?" Mike asked. "I talk big and I can back it up, but I ain't no legendary. Go get some of your buddies from the other regions and take them on."

"Mike!" Chelsea hissed nervously.

After being silent for a moment Marshadow responded. "We can't get any of our 'buddies' because we don't meet up until two months from now and we can't cross into other regions since Arceus doesn't want to chance worldwide apocalypses. I wouldn't be asking for you otherwise."

"Then how can we help?" Chelsea said.

"We don't want you for your strength really, it's more about your wits and experience. As legendaries we just do our job, we don't really have any battle skills or instincts like you do," Marshadow said pointing to Mike before switching to Chelsea. "or the planning and knowledge that you've got."

"So we just have to make plans for how to deal with the Ultra Beasts and train you to execute them." Chelsea summarized.

"Effectively, yes." Marshadow said.

"Alright then, we'd be honored to do it." Chelsea replied.

"Good, I'll be waiting outside."Marshadow said before dissolving into the shadows.

After a moment of silence Mike turned to Chelsea with a confused look. "Alright, I know the guy's a legendary and it's an honor to serve and all, but I've never known you to not ask about payment. What's up?"

"Our payment is not dying." Chelsea hissed. "Marshadow is not a friendly legendary."

"How do you know that?" Mike asked.

"When the islands were being settled centuries ago you know that there was a mass extinction on Poni island."

"Yeah. The volcano went off and buried everyone in ash right?"

"That's the normal story, but . . . there are some old books from survivors, the kahunas hide them away from the public to prevent mass panic. They only allow the ones that they think can handle it and keep the secret read them because they want somebody to be prepared. The books say that one day Marshadow went on a rampage and by the time the sun went down the whole island was in ruins." Chelsea explained. "If this guy goes off on us we're dead, so try not to piss him off anymore."

Mike was silent for a few seconds. " . . . You're sure these aren't just stories Chelsh?"

"Yes." She responded tightly. "And I'd rather not take a fucking chance."

There was more silence before Mike clapped his paws and tried to break the tension. "Well, I'd say not dying is pretty good payment. Let's go see where the guy wants us to be."

On the way out the chief asked. "Okay, we had a wall of black in the way. What the hell is going on?"

"We're not going to be available." Mike said.

"It's kind of secret, I'll let you know when we can be back when it's done." Chelsea added in.

Stepping outside the two looked for Marshadow's glowing eyes but found nothing. They then heard Marshadow's voice call out. "Forest to the right."

After walking a ways into it Marshadow appeared once again. "Okay, I set up a portal a little further in. It'll bring us to our main base of operations."

As Marshadow lead them toward it he continued. "Solgaleo and Lunala will be on the other side to show you guys around and introduce themselves. I'll be off finding another Pokemon we want on our side."

Just a few seconds later they came to a small blue light that Marshadow expanded to the perfect size for them to fit through. Mike and Chelsea both gave each other a look before stepping through the portal together.

 **And that is the end of chapter two. And what do you know, we still don't have our full cast!**

 **I decided to go a little bit rougher in this story than my previous ones, hence why Mike and Chelsh are the way they are. I'm not going to overload on it though, so the story won't be littered with curses. Also, no lemons in this ones. A vague description of past events and what you just read is about as graphic as it gets.**

 **There will be more chapters of this. I can't guarantee I finish, but I definitely want to try.**


End file.
